À bout de cœur
by Selemba
Summary: C'était la magie à l'état pur, la passion à l'état brute et quelle importance si on les traitait de fous, d'inconscient ? Quelle importance si cet amour qu'il se vomissait à la gueule les laissait disloqués sur le bord de leur route ?


**Résumé :** "C'était la magie à l'état pur, la passion à l'état brute et quelle importance si on les traitait de fous, d'inconscient ? Quelle importance si cet amour qu'il se vomissait à la gueule les laissait disloqués sur le bord de leur route ?"

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR, comme toujours !

**Le mot de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous allez aimer cet OS que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. J'adore Charlie et, même si je ne suis pas une grande fan de Tonks, je trouve ce couple très intéressant. Alors n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et bonne lecture.

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong>À<strong>** bout de cœur**

Charlie avait 17 ans, il était beau, il était fort, tout le monde l'aimait. Il était attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et décrochait victoire sur victoire avec une telle nonchalance qu'il était devenu l'idole de toute une génération. Charlie c'était des cheveux fous qui ne suivaient jamais le vent, des taches de rousseurs à faire pâlir le ciel étoilé, une assurance à briser les murs. C'était l'insouciance, c'était un rire qui vous faisait vibrer jusqu'au fond du ventre, au fond des tripes.

Tonks avait 16 ans, un prénom qu'elle détestait et la capacité de changer de physique en un claquement de doigt. Elle avait fait de la maison Poufsouffle une bombe à retardement et son caractère lui avait déjà valu plusieurs accrochages violents. Elle ne savait pas voler, terrorisait tout le monde par sa maladresse légendaire mais avait un objectif dans la vie : elle serait Auror ou ne serait rien.

Eux deux, ça avait été les cris, les rires, les pleurs. Des regards échangés au dessus d'un chaudron, des mains frôlées dans un couloir, des éclats de rire qui réveillaient le vieux château, des moments volés à l'écart des autres, des murs qui les soutenaient quand leurs jambes ne le voulaient plus. C'était la magie à l'état pur, la passion à l'état brute et quelle importance si on les traitait de fous, d'inconscient ? Quelle importance si cet amour qu'il se vomissait à la gueule les laissait disloqués sur le bord de leur route ?

Il aimait le ciel, elle tentait de rester sur ses deux pieds. Il se consumait de liberté, elle était rongée par une colère incommensurable. Ensemble ils n'avaient de limite que la voûte du monde. Tristan et Yseult n'étaient rien, ils montreraient ce qu'était la passion. Quitte à n'en laisser que l'amertume des cendres. Quitte à s'y perdre.

C'était les cigarettes au délicieux goût de l'interdit, les rendez-vous au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, les gorgés de whisky Pur Feu qui brûlaient la gorge et leur rougissaient les joues, les baisers passionnés près du stade de Quidditch qui les laissaient à bout de souffle, à bout de coeur.

Il l'aimait malgré ses longs cheveux bleus, malgré sa mauvaise foi évidente, malgré sa constante fureur. Il l'aimait si fiévreusement qu'Hercule n'aurait pu l'en séparer. Elle était tout, si parfaitement complète qu'elle en occultait les dragons et la fascination qu'il avait pour eux.

Tonks n'aimait pas les dragons, elle voulait Charlie pour elle seule. A elle seule.

Elle l'aimait tout entier. A elle corps et âme. Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de passer ses doigts sur le contour de ses lèvres, la balafre qui sinuait de son épaule à ses reins, ses grands bras qui l'enserraient, la retenaient prisonnière. Sa façon de prononcer son nom, presque en chuchotant, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'évapore.

Poudlard retentissait de leurs jeux, de leurs poursuites, de leurs trahisons. C'était à celui qui se ferait le plus mal. Pour voir où ils s'arrêteraient.

Ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais.

Et peu importe ceux qui restaient sur le carreau, à vouloir les aimer, à vouloir les sauver. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être sauvés.

Il y eut leur chambre sous les combles, leur vie de bohème, les baisers, les caresses, les mordillements et le goût de sel des larmes qu'on savourent. Deux ans dans une unique pièce, à repeindre les murs à coup de passion et de délaissement, d'étreintes sauvages et de colères enivrantes. Il y eut le claquement des gifles échangées, le bruit des corps tombant à terre, le combat qui devient union, les mots de haine qui se déguisent en promesse de toujours.

Ça avait été des années folles, des années frivoles, à s'aimer si fort qu'ils en firent de l'ombre au reste du monde.

Et puis un jour, Charlie rêva d'ailleurs, Tonks d'avenir. Ils s'y jetèrent à corps perdus, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Leur rupture fut l'apothéose de leur relation, de celles qui marquent à vie. Peu importe les cicatrices, peu importe les larmes qui marquaient leurs joues. Peu importe le sang qui coulait de leurs poings serrés, à graver sur leurs paumes les reliefs de leur histoire.

Charlie s'en alla, vivre sous d'autres cieux, sous d'autre corps. Tonks entra chez les Aurors et Alastor entra dans sa vie. Ils se relevèrent petit à petit, chacun de leur côté, et tant pis si la douleur vrillait encore leur cœur. L'un voyageait, l'autre étudiait. L'un découvrait, l'autre se battait.

Tonks mûrissait, mettait sa vie en danger, sauvait des gens. Entamait de nouvelles relations. Un collègue qui l'invitait à prendre un verre, un français rencontré dans un bar, une ancienne Poufsouffle qui prenait les choses en mains… Plus personne ne l'appelait sa nymphe. Elle n'était plus une nymphe, seulement Tonks. Tonks avec son courage, Tonks avec sa volonté, Tonks avec son entêtement. Et au dessus, veillant sur sa protégé, Fol-Œil. Son mentor. Son gouvernail.

Régulièrement, une carte postale arrivait chez elle. Une photo d'une montagne ou d'une crique perdue, quelques mots. Il y parlait de sa vie, des pays qu'il découvrait, des dragons qu'il vénérait, il y taisait les nuits au creux d'une autre, ces femmes qui le faisait s'attarder une semaine de plus. Il repartait toujours.

Un jour, il n'y eut pas de carte. Elle ouvrit la porte et il était là.

Charlie nota les cheveux plus courts, plus rose, le visage plus rayonnant, les hanches plus fines. Tonks releva de nouvelles cicatrices, un nez un peu tordu, un tatouage sur le poignet.

« Je suis allé partout. J'ai grimpé sur de hautes montagnes, j'ai volé au milieu d'une aurore boréale, j'ai rencontré des dizaines de peuples, j'ai vu des lacs si bleus que tes yeux en auraient rougi de jalousie, des forêts si profondes que j'espérais ne plus en ressortir. J'ai subi la morsure du sable, la brûlure du froid, la faim qui te ronge le ventre, te coupe les jambes. J'ai pris toute la beauté du monde dans les yeux. Je me suis trompé. Il n'y a rien d'autre que toi. »

Alors Nymphadora s'écarte. Le laisse entrer dans son appartement et dans sa vie.


End file.
